politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Spies
Overview Spies are espionage units used to gather intelligence, sabotage enemy units, and defend against these operations. The amount of spies that a nation or alliance has remains hidden. Spies may be captured or noticed during an operation, even if the operation is successful. They may also be assassinated by other spies in an operation. Espionage Operations Gather Intelligence - This operation allows a nation to attempt to find out information about the target nation including the number of enemy spies as well as the amount of money and resources it has on hand. Terrorize Civilians '''- This operation destroys some infrastructure in the target's highest infrastructure city. At most (60 spies vs. 0 spies) it can destroy 34.5 infrastructure. '''Sabotage Soldiers - Your spies attempt to detonate a bomb in an enemy barracks. An espionage operation sabotaging soldiers is capped at 3,000, depending on the quantity of spies sent. Sabotage Tanks - Your spies attempt to detonate a bomb in an enemy factory. An espionage operation sabotaging tanks is capped at 250, depending on the quantity of spies sent. Sabotage Aircraft - Your spies attempt to detonate a bomb in an enemy air force base. An espionage operation sabotaging aircraft is capped at 18, depending on the quantity of spies sent. Sabotage Ships - Your spies attempt to detonate a bomb in an enemy drydock. An espionage operation sabotaging ships is capped at 5, depending on the quantity of spies sent. Sabotage Spies - Your spies attempt to assassinate enemy spies. You can kill up to 50% of enemy spies with this operation. Sabotage Missiles - Your spies attempt to sabotage an enemy missile. You can destroy 1 enemy missile with this operation. Sabotage Nuclear Weapons - Your spies attempt to sabotage an enemy nuclear weapon. You can destroy 1 enemy nuclear weapon with this operation. Safety Level There are three safety levels that you can choose from in an espionage operation. They directly affect price and success rate of your operation. The higher the safety level, the higher the price and success rate, and vice-versa. Odds Calculation The formula for calculating the odds of an espionage attack is as follows: Odds = Safety Level * 25 + ( Your Spies * 100 / (( Enemy Spies * 3 ) + 1 ) where Safety Level is an integer from 1-3, "Quick and Dirty" being 1, "Normal Precautions" being 2, and "Extremely Covert" being 3. Depending on the operation, these odds may be further reduced: *Sabotage Tanks: Odds / 1.5 *Sabotage Aircraft: Odds / 2 *Sabotage Ships: Odds / 3 *Sabotage Missile: Odds / 4 *Sabotage Nuclear Weapon: Odds / 5 Cost and Upkeep Spies are expensive units; they cost $50,000 to enlist and $2,400 per day to maintain, regardless if the nation is at peace or at war. They do not, however, require any sort of military improvement or project to build, and nations can train two spies per day. Spies are capped at 50 spies per nation. The Intelligence Agency National Project increases this cap by +10 up to 60 spies and allows the recruitment of an additional spy per day. (3 spies a day, up from 2) Category:Game Information Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanics of War Category:Military Category:Military Units